


Mathe 5

by Der_Leowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Leowe/pseuds/Der_Leowe





	Mathe 5

Unser Lehre hatte am Montag das Lineal ausversehen fallengelassen.

Am Montag

Lehrer:„Ich habe nur die Schwerkraft getestet."

Eine Woche später es ist ihm wieder runtergefallen.

Lehrer:„Ich teste jeden Montag die Schwerkraft."


End file.
